2008
2008 was the year in which Coconuts Musume and v-u-den disbanded, and Ogawa Makoto returned from hiatus. Members *January 23: Onoda Karin was born. *February 11: Murakoshi Ayana was born. *February 25: Uemura Hasumi was born. *February 26: Matsubara Yuriya was born *March 2: Mano Erina graduates from Ongaku Gatas *March 3: MilkyWay and SHIPS are formed *March 30: Athena & Robikerottsu disbands *April 12: SI☆NA is formed *April 19: High-King is formed *April 30: Ayaka graduates from Hello! Project and Coconuts Musume disbands *April 28: Muto Mika graduates from Ongaku Gatas and Hello Pro Egg *June 6: Ogawa Makoto returned from hiatus *June 22: Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie & Takeuchi Akari join Hello Pro Egg *June 29: V-u-den disbands *November 24: Miyamoto Karin joins Hello Pro Egg *December 11: Shibuya Hina was born ??? *Ice Creamusume is formed *Hangry & Angry is formed Singles - Lalala-Sososo]] *January 16: 16sai no Koi Nante - Abe Natsumi & Yajima Maimi *February 6: Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! *February 14: Seishun! LOVE Lunch - Athena & Robikerottsu *February 20: Love Message! - THE Possible *February 27: LALALA Shiawase no Uta - C-ute *March 12: Dschinghis Khan - Berryz Koubou *March 19: Charisma・Kirei - Melon Kinenbi *March 30: Koero! Rakuten Eagles - C-ute *April 16: Resonant Blue - Morning Musume *April 23: **Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU - v-u-den **Namida no Iro - C-ute **Okitegami - Fujimoto Miki *April 30: **Anataboshi - MilkyWay (debut) **Kazoku e no Tegami - THE Possible *May 14: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! - Buono! *May 21: Kizuna - Matsuura Aya *June 11: C\C (Cinderella\Complex) - High-King *June 25: TOKYO FRIEND☆SHIPS - SHIPS *June 29: Manopiano - Mano Erina *July 9: **Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance - Berryz Koubou **FREEDOM / Ark - Suenaga Mami *July 16: Papancake - Kusumi Koharu *July 30: Edo no Temari Uta II - C-ute *August 6: Ijiwaru Crazy love - THE Possible *August 14: blue - Ishii Rika *August 30: Gachinko de Ikou! - Buono! *September 10: Come Together - Ongaku Gatas *September 24: Pepper Keibu - Morning Musume *October 4: Lucky Aura - Mano Erina *October 29: Tan Tan Taan! - Milkyway (last single) *November 5: **MADAYADE - Berryz Koubou **HANABI / SPIDER GIRL - Suenaga Mami *November 12: Rottara Rottara - Buono! *November 25: FOREVER LOVE - C-ute *December 3: Screen - Abe Natsumi *December 10: Minna no Tamago - Shugo Chara Egg! (debut) *December 13: Lalala-Sososo - Mano Erina Albums - Kirari to Fuyu]] *February 6: 1st GOODSAL - Ongaku Gatas *February 20: Café Buono! - Buono! *March 12: 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ - C-ute *September 10: 5(FIVE) - Berryz Koubou *September 17: Kyuukyoku no THE Possible Best Number Shuu 1 - THE Possible *October 12: Country Musume Mega Best - Country Musume *November 19: Kill Me Kiss Me - Hangry & Angry *November 26: COVER YOU - Morning Musume *December 1: Abe Natsumi ~Best Selection~ 15 Shoku no Nigaoe Tachi - Abe Natsumi *December 10: **Petit Best 10 - Various groups/artists in Hello! Project **Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best - Various groups/artists in Hello! Project **MEGA MELON - Melon Kinenbi **Taiyou to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber Mega Best - T&C Bomber **Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best - Tanpopo, Petitmoni **Legend - Nakazawa Yuko *December 17: Kirari to Fuyu - Kusumi Koharu DVDs ]] *February 14: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *January 28: CLEAR - Suzuki Airi *March 22: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.16 *March 26: **Hello! Project 2008 Winter Live DVD Box **Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *May 3: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.17 *June 25: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi in Okinawa AIRI'S CLASSIC - Suzuki Airi *August 6: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.18 *September 3: Nacchural. - Abe Natsumi *October 1: LOVE STORY - Michishige Sayumi *October 4: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.19 *October 22: Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *November 1: **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.20 **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.21 *December 3: momo only. - Tsugunaga Momoko Concerts *January 26 - January 27: Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *February 10 - March 2: Ongaku Gatas First Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Mi Zaru Shuku Zaru GOODSAL!~ *March 22 - May 18: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *March 29: Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ *April 5: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *May 24 - July 5: Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2008 Haru "AYA The Witch" *June 8 - June 29: V-u-den Concert Tour 2008 Shoka v-u-densetsu V ~Saishuu Densetsu~ *June 22: 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ *July 19 - August 3: Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *August 10: Abe Natsumi Birthday Special Concert *August 16 - October 4: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *August 22: Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ *September 6 - November 1: Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *September 10: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *September 23: Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen Step!~ *September 27 - November 30: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *October 11 - November 9: Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Angelic~ *November 24: 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ Theater *August 6 - August 25: Cinderella the Musical Photobooks - 20 (Hatachi)]] *January 27: Sou Sola - Yajima Maimi *February 8: Ring3 ~Rin Rin Rin~ - Sugaya Risako *February 27: Re: - Tanaka Reina *March 19: Momo16 - Tsugunaga Momoko *April 3: ERI - Kamei Eri *May 26: Mou Hitotsu no Ai - Takahashi Ai *June 20: 6gatsu no Kajitsu - Suzuki Airi *July 25: Koharu Nikki. - Kusumi Koharu *September 26: LOVE LETTER - Michishige Sayumi *November 21: Momo no Mi - Tsugunaga Momoko *December 23: 20 (Hatachi) - Kamei Eri Others *January 14: Berryz Koubou's Formation 4th anniversary *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 10th anniversary *February 21: ℃-ute's Major Debut 1st anniversary *March 3: Berryz Koubou's Major Debut 4th anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's Formation 3th anniversary *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 11th anniversary Category:2008